My real family
by SparkyIceblaze135
Summary: Mew ichigo is not who she thinks she is. What happens when she discovers her true identity and her d what has Ryo got to do with it? A KisshuxIchigo fanfic and for those who hate Ryo. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1 Ichigo's a cyniclon!

**Hi guys WinterAnimalLover187 here**. **I loveTokyo mew mew fanfics** **especially when they have Ichigo as a cyniclon**. **This is one of those** , **the parings are PuddingXTaruto,a** **little PaiXLettuce but the main paring is KisshuXIchigo**. Please enjoy and check out my other story `Who are you and where am I?". **R &R and please no flames constructive criticism is fine **. **Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Tokyo mew mew or Ichigo would have been with Kisshu, I only own this plot and story XX WinterAnimalLover187 out.**

 **Ichigos POV**

 **Ryos acting werid, well more werid then usual he won't allow me to fight against any one except Kisshu even though I have seen two other cyniclons, a small one with brown hair and a tall one with purple hair. They look familiar, I asked Ryo once but he slapped me telling me I was being stupid, well I'll show him next time the mews battle them I'm going to come too without him knowing.**

 **Normal POV**

 **Maasha had alerted everyone that those to other cyniclons were here and kisshu. Ryo had sent everyone to attack but didn't notice that a certain kitty had gone too.**

 **Ichigos POV**

 **Everyone started to attack the 3 cyniclons, but had no effect. I quickly jumped in the surprise of the others. I got a closer look at the other two cyniclons, they were looking at me werid."Who are you" I asked, Kisshu being him said"I don't know about the other two but you should know me kitty cat, those two are Pai and Taruto". I had knew those names before I could do anything a white light surrounded me.**

 **Normal POV**

 **Everyone stared at the white light around Ichigo. When it faded there stood (to everyones shock) a cyniclonian girl with shoulder length red hair wearing a blue and purple cut off top like Kisshu's , a black skirt that reached above her knee, red fingerless gloves and matching boots, there was also a bluelocket on her neck. She opened her eyes which instead of chocolate brown were ice blue like Pai's. "What hit me did I eat Pair's cooking again". Taruto looked at her with tears in his brown eyes as did Pai."Oniichan? Is that you?"...**

 **Cliff hanger oh I feel so evil*evil grin on face* find out in the next chapter, Who this girl is? How does she know the cyniclons? And why did Taruto call her big sister? Fiand out on the next chapter of My real family. XXX And out.**


	2. Chapter 2 Ryo Did WHAT!

**Hi guys, I changed my pen name to SparkySnowflakes135 just to let you know so if you are looking for my storys that's my penname not WinterAnimalLover187. Anyway on to the story from where we left off. Please R &R and rewiew please no flames. I have bought Kisshu to do the Disclaimer, Kisshu.**

 **Kisshu: SparkySnowflakes135 doesn't own Tokyo mew mew power or I would have gone out with *dreamy voice* Ichigo**

 **Ichigo:*Sweat drops***

 **Me: Enjoy and on to the story**

 **Normal Pov**

 **"Oniichan is that you?" Said Taruto , taking in her appearance that looked so familiar . Meanwhile the girl said " Where am I ? Where are my brothers" She said . " What's your full name, you look like are sister we lost years ago, mysteriously " said Pai tears filling in his eyes, hope and fear of the answer. She looked at him closely tears filling in her identical ice blue eyes." My name is Ikisatashi Akiko but my brothers call me-" she didn't get to find as she was suddenly hugged by Taruto tears flowing down his face" we call her Aki because Akiko is a mouth full. " Akiko laughs and hugs her little brother and looks at Pai who runs flys over." Imuto-chan " says Pai as he too joins the hug. "what happened, you been gone for 4 years"." Wait so Ichigos a cyniclon " says Minto " it appears that someone turned are sister human , surpressing her memories and she became a mew, Akiko do you know who it was?" said Pai. Before Akiko could answer Ryo appeared he looked mad as he saw the scene and before anyone could could say anything he threw a knife that hit Kisshu.**

 **Akiko's POV**

 **The knife came out of no where and hit another Cyniclon, he had dark green hair and golden eyes. My eyes widened when I reconized who it hit. How could I forget him,he was Pai's best friend and mine too, we were each other's rock growing up and I had a huge crush on him. He was also adopted into my family. "Kisshu!" I scream and run towards him and see his arm bleeding. He becomes unconscious and all I see is red. I pick up the knife and throw it back to the blond who screams and ducks. " You just made another big mistake , and you will pay for both". I snarl and began to glow a red...**

 **Cliff hanger, omg I'm so evil . So I would hate to be Ryo right now. Ichigo is now called Akiko for those of you who are curious it means auttum child or bright child and Aki means auttum, refreshing, bright, shining, sparkling. Please stay tuned for what will happen to Ryo. XXX SparkySnowflakes135**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey readers, Sparky here. I apologise for the lack of updating. I have been having trouble on this scene but now I've got an idea. Hope you enjoy and without further delay, Kisshu do the disclaimer.**

 **Kisshu: SparkySnowflakes135 doesn't own tokyo mew mew otherwise there would be more episodes after the final episode.**

 **Me: Now to the story**

 **Normal POV**

 **The red light was slowly enveloping Akiko, it was making her look quite dangerous. Suddenly she growled and raised her arms and shouted" Autumn daggers" and a pair of sais appeared. They were similar to Kisshu's except the handles were a orange-red colour like autumn leaves and instead of the blue dragons eye they had a pink heart.**

 **Pai's POV**

 **Wait she doesn't mean to say that Ryo turned her human? On top of that he hurt Kisshu , he is so dead. Those two were so close before she disappeared and when that happened he was heart broken . I think it would be safe to let her do what she needs to do or we'll all be dead. Besides im going to enjoy this because you never mess with her loved ones and get away scar free. I ran to Kisshu and healed the wound best I could so at least he would be ok.**

 **Normal POV**

 **Akiko readed herself into a fighting stance and charged at Ryo who had was looking overly cocky . He had no time to move as Akiko wasted no time of unleashing a barrage full of energy balls (by crossing the sais together and from her hands) and expertly swinging her sais.**

 **Then suddenly out of no where Ryo pulled out a ray gun and shot it at Akiko. She stopped attacking and the glow fadded. The cyniclonian girl lowered her arms and her wepeons dissapeared she suddenly grabbed her head and to everyones shock screamed and collapsed. "AKI!" yelled Taruto and Pai and they ran to there motionless sibling.**

 **Before they could the sound of someone laughing the sight made the mews blood run cold and the cyniclon brothers to look in anger. "What did you do?!" yelled Pai as he pulled out his fan. While this happened the other mews and Taruto pulled out there own wepeons looking just as mad.**

 **Zakuros POV**

 **I can't believe Ryo did all that. Turning the Cyniclons sister human so she can fight against her family. Then he stabs Kisshu and blasts Ichigo I mean Akiko with some sort of gun. I mean we hate the Cyniclons but now im not so sure. I mean we always battle them but never like this. Im cut off my train of thought when Pai yelled threateningly "What did you do, to my sister"**

 **Ryo smirks evilly" Well...**

 **Oooh Cliffe *evil smirk* find out what happened to Akiko, Will Kisshu wake up, Why did Ryo turn Akiko human and what is Pai gonna do to Ryo. All will be revealed in the next chapter.**

 **XXX Sparky out.**


	4. Chapter 4 Blondies Revenge

**Hey readers I have returned with an update. I know you are waiting too find out what Ryo did to Akiko so lets get to the story. Taruto the disclaimer please.**

 **Taruto: Sparky over here doesn't own Tokyo mew mew power.**

 **Me: R &R and please no Flamers ...or else enjoy**

 **Normal POV**

 **Pai yelled threatingly "what did you do to my sister?!"Meanwhile Ryo's face was rivaling the Cheshire cat, "well lets just say your icky wittle sister may have a change of heart" Pai (who was becoming increasingly mad at the pathetic blonde) charged at him and pinned him to a wall." He then had the nerve to suddenly become a damsal in distress and yelled at the mews to save him.**

 **"Never! We will never help someone who did these horrific deeds."Says Zakuro walking towards him. "You took a child from her family and made her fight the ones she loved!" yelled Mint and one by one they followed Zakuro's lead. " Even after, you treated her horribly and made her life miserable!" "Pudding no let you harm anyone na no da".**

 **To there suprised he laughed like a mad man and dispeared in a blue light. "Aki" said Taruto reminding them of the one they were fighting for. Before they could reach her she woke up and sprang into a fighting stance her eyes red like before but they kept flashing back to her originial ice blue. It look like she was trying to fight them but was resisting.**

 **"Ryo, he must have tried to brainwash her" said Pai as they all caught on. He walked up to his recently found sibling. Suddenly Akiko pulled out her daggers and charged at him he reluctantly pulled his fan out and deflected her attacks to the shock of Taruto and the mews. Pai tried to keep deflecting the attacks but his sister was too fast and was about to stab him when a hoarse voice was herd"Aki?"**

 **Kisshu's POV ( didn't forget him did ya)**

 **Ugh, where am I? The last thing I remember was fighting the mews and then Ryo throwing something and then being in a lot of pain. I woke up and found my wound was healed but I was left feeling weak and confused. I could hear the sounds of fighting and despite my weakness I stood up. I saw the mews, Taruto, Pai and there was another cyniclon who I nearly fell over looking at. She was about to stab Pai when her name flood into my mind. "Aki?"**

 **Normal POV**

 **Kisshu's reappearance shocked everyone mainly because they forgot he was there. However Akiko was the most shaken, so much that the brainwashing disappeared giving her back her free will. She dropped her daggers and started to shake. The alien girl glanced at Kisshu and ran up to him sobbing.**

 **Aww what a happy reunion, thats all for now folks. Signing off now ( for beyblade metal fans) YoYo says Tooodles.**


	5. Chapter 5 Safe for now

**Hey guys, I am giving you a special gift ...2 Updates in one day! I have just updated my tmnt fanfic and thought I should update My real family so it would be fair. Anyway befote I start I just want to let everyone now if you don't have something against me cos im using Ryo as a villian then keep your opinions too yourself and don't tell me how horrible I am for it. Anyway Pai do the Disclaimer.**

 **Pai:Sparky doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew power and would only like positive reviews.**

 **Me: And begin the chapter**

 **Pai's POV**

 **We teleported back to the Cafe and the mews told Keirchiro (sorry for my spelling) about what happened to which he apologised for Ryo and we started making plans for a truce. I look at my sister and Kisshu who are sleeping in the spare beds. They were both exhausted and fell asleep as soon as there heads hit the other mews had to leave as they were busy with there home lives to stay. Kerichiro and I have neen in the lab working on a device so incase Ryo tries to brainwash we can reverse it.**

 **Its time for dinner and Kerichiro was just about to ask if I could help when Aki woke up.**

 **Akiko's POV**

 **"Noooo!" I yelled along with taruto (he was watching TV as they called it) startling my brother and cupcake man ( as kisshu calls him) "onnichan can't cook he is the kitchens worst nightmare, one time he melted a pot, if you need help I'll do it". Looking at cupcake man he looked stunned and opened his mouth but, sensing what the question was Taruto interrupted " he used his fans on the pot he was making soup in and it melted". He beckoned me over and showed me how to make pancakes. it was fun especially when one fell on Pai's head.**

 **When they finished I walked up to Kisshu snd tried to wake him up but shaking him wasn't working. I then gave a evil smirk and kissed him on the forehead. It seemed to do the trick considering he jumped a foot in the air and landed on the floor, blushing madly. His golden eyes rested on me with a look of anger and embarrassment. "Dinners ready" says Taruto innocently well as innocent as he can look which isn't very convincing but it bough Kisshu back to reality and we went to eat.**

 **Afterwards when Kerichiro was washing dishs Pai told me we should contact are parents on the communicater in the basement. I was seriously nervous, would they hate me? What would they say to me? Pai typed somethings on keyboard and suddenly a image of a cyniclonion women who had Taruto's hair appeared. "Pai, is everything ok, whats going on?" "Mom we found Akiko" at that point I stood forward "mom?" She starred at me and I saw tears running down her face" is it really you?" I felt my own tears running down my face"yeah its me mummy" Pai then told her what happened and she said she and dad would come to earth to visit us.**

 **I was so happy especially when Kisshu picked me up and spun me around and kissed me on the cheek. " I missed you" he said "your my everything I was torn when you left , will you be my girlfriend ?" I looked at his face and hugged him "yes, yes a thousands times yes". I felt safe and slept that night happy with the ones I loved.**

 **Unknown POV**

 **A blonde haired man stood in the shadows watching (Stalker) thinking ' you won't be safe for long'.**

 **And thats all for now folks. Hope you enjoyed this and look out for more chaps R &R. XXX Sparky**


	6. Chapter 6 Home time?

**Hey, readers im so sorry for the delay. I haven't had a lot of ideas withthe story and I had a bit of writers block so im sorry. This might be kinda short cos this part of the story is long so I gotta keep the suspence going. Anyway enough about that, Akiko disclaimer do it.**

 **Akiko: SparkySnowflakes135 doesn't own Tokyo mew mew power or any of the characters except me.**

 **Me: Please R &R and no flames constructive criticism is ok as long as its nice and helpful. Enjoy the story.**

 **Akiko's POV**

 **I was so excited to see my parents again. After saying goodbye to them I felt kinda sad but Kisshu made me feel better when he reminded me we could see them again the next day. Which is today and im currently sat in cafe mew mew waiting for them. Kisshu fell asleep waiting for them and Pai and Cupcake man were in the basement checking for any signals**

 **Suddenly they ran upstairs, the noise causing Kisshu to wake up and fall of his chair and Taruto to teleport into the room (he has been exploring the cafe and the city). "There here, I saw there ship" My heart lifted and I felt Kisshu hold my hand earning him a growl from Taruto and a frown from Pai which he ignored and steered me to the door which oppened revailing my parents. My mum has Taruto's hair and my dad has Pai's.**

 **"Mum, Dad !" I yell as I run and give them both a hug which they happily returned. "My little girl, we have missed you so much" said my mum between sobs. I felt my dad my dad ruffle my hair and turned to see him smiling "you just love scaring us don't you?" I know I was grinning at that l0point because he always said that so I replied with my favourite answer "well someone has to keep things interesting or everything will be borrring". This sent everyone in a peel of laughter.**

 **Soon after we were saying are good byes to Kerrichiro (cupcake man) as we left for Cyniclonia are home planet, one I hadn't been to or seen in years so as you can imagine I was so excited I couldnt wait. I was sitting next to Kisshu and taking about are adventures when we were kids "yeah and then I turned all his clothes pink" we were currently talking about a prank Kisshu did when he was 9 when Pai rushed in. "Somethings happened in Cyniclonia its Ryo"**

 **And that's all for now folks. Stay tuned for next time. by SparkySnowflakes135.**


	7. Chapter 7 Taken

**Hey readers, Sparky here with the mew chapter. I have been getting alot of follows and favs for this story and im so happy so thank you to all you guys. Kisshu do the disclaimer.**

 **Warning this chap contains hate towards Ryo so if you like him don't read.**

 **Kisshu: Sparky doesn't own Tmm only this story and her plot. If you like this story check out lokiismylife who has wrote lots of tmm but isn't getting enough reviews.**

 **Me: Yeah there awesome R &R no flames and enjoy. **

**Pai's POV**

 **Thats low what Ryo did and I know low. "We got a message from the council that he and the mews are brainwashing people, the mews are brainwashed aswell". What kind of person would do that, the same guy who took my little sister away. I had just finished telling Kisshu and Aki. She was angry and upset and Kisshu comforted her, I let it go considering what they had always been close. "it doesn't change the mission dose it?" asked Kisshu. The reason we were going back was that Kerrichiro gave us the mew aqua to save are planet after we realised deep blue had been using us.**

 **'We need to find him, and make him pay' was the thought in both of our heads as Akiko fell asleep and we went out the room. We found my parents and discussed the plan when we got a message from the guy himself.**

 **" Well if it isn't the freaks" he bluntly responsed growling was herd as I saw Kisshu fight to kill him right then and there. "What do you want blondie locks" He semmed unfazed by the insult but his eyes were ablaze with hate but he kept his cool demeanor which only made us more angry, not just me and Kisshu dad was glaring along with Taruto and mum was just murderous ( even more mad then when we don't eat are vegetables).**

 **"I just want to tell you, you lost something" and at that moment he held something and my blood ran in the maniacs hand was Akiko's locket"Come to the council hall in 2 hours and give me the mew aqua and I will let her go" suddenly I herd a scream and the connection went dead.**

 **Cliffhanger check out next time for what happened to Akiko. And check out my other storys. XXX Sparky.**


	8. Chapter 8 Ambushed and new enemies

**Hey guys Sparky here cos its new chapter time. Now I know you all want to find out what happened to Akiko. R &R and no flames this story is Kishigo so if you like Ryo don't read I am sick of seeing stuff like "hope this isn't a drenxzoey" when this is a kishigo story. Kisshu do the disclaimer.**

 **Kisshu: Sparky dosen't own Tmm and will never will.**

 **Me: Enjoy**

 **Kisshu's POV**

 **We were all shocked, angry and sad. Shocked with what happened, angry because we hated Ryo even more after already doing this and sad because we had loat her. Her sweet smile and ice blue eyes full of wonder. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Pai. He appeared emotionless but I knew he felt like the rest of us. We set off to the council hall in silence apart from Taruto crying and Aunt Anzu comforting him.**

 **Pai's POV**

 **My sister. We will get you back was my thought when we broke into the meeting place. It seemed to be deserted when suddenly we walked on a trap door and were sent ito a new room. The room was sea green and black. A masked figure appeared and before we could do anything tied us up. The figure was small and was wearing a black trench coat and ski mask. "Well look who decided to drop in"and there approaching us was Ryo himself and of course this enraged us all especially Kisshu.**

 **Kisshu's POV**

 **"What did you do?!" How dare he come in all casual and look at us like we were beneath him. "I teamed up with someone you know" at this another figure walked in. A Cyniclon with long black hair and a blue coat, I just knew when I looked in his cold eyes and hissed "Deep Blue".This gave two reactions , shock from the others and amusement from them. "And here I thought you were that dense, surprised you aren't". I wasn't listening I was looking for her. "Oh that's right you came for your little lover" purred Deep Blue, I was losing my patience with them "where is she!" This bought more amusemen " We just let her test our brainwashing device".**

 **No, it couldn't be true. Ryo turned to the masked figure and nodded. The figure turned to us and pulled off its mask and coat. Revealing Akiko wearing a black hoodie and black jeans, her eyes blank. My blood froze at his next words "finish them".**

 **Cliffy hope you enjoyed and vote on my poll if you want my watching the mivies fanfic to have a female big Sparky.**


	9. Chapter 9 Old enemies

**Hi guys, Sparky here sorry for the long delay, writers block is evil. Thank you everyone for all the reviews and follows and favs. This story exists because of you guys. Kisshu do the disclaimer.**

 **Kisshu: SparkyIceblaze doesn't own Tmm and she hopes you enjoyed this story and check out her other ones.**

 **Normal POV**

 **Kisshu teloported behind Akiko and drew his sais and fired energy balls at his brainwashed lover. This came as a shock to the other three standing in the room watching but no one was as shocked as Ryo, his smug smirk had fallen and replaced with confusion and fear. "W-what are you doing, don't you love her?" He rasped out looking for answers. Kisshu had however stopped attacking and shrugged "we used to always spar".**

 **While this did nothing but anger Ryo (he hated not knowing things) it sent a memory through Pai and Tarutos mind where a younger Akiko and Kusshu were battling each other, they always tried there best and sometimes got injured doing so. Akiko quickly started attacking and the fight was on, they were evenly matched in power but Kisshu was determined to win and so when there wepeons crossed for what was the tenth time he used an opening to slash her arm.**

 **Akiko winced in pain for only a moment but thats all Kisshu needed and kicked her wepeon away , he than grabbed her arm drawing her close and before anyone knew it they were kissing. The pure love that Kisshu felt for Akiko made her remember him and soon she was hugging him as they looked into each others eyes. Crimson red changed back to ice blue and glared at Ryo who was cursing.**

 **Before the aliens could make a move a sudden flash of lighting hit the floor right in front of Ryo who was blown back into the wall. When the group opened there eyes they were met with a shocking sighting. Standing wherw the lighting had hit was the Cyniclons former leader, Deep Blue.**

 **"You have disappointed me Ryo Shirogane and for that you will pay" the lighting returned but this time it hit Ryoand burst into flames, Ryo Shirogane was gone. Not even acknowledging (noticing) he had just eliminated his former allie he turned towards the others. "As for three you will pay soon enough" he said and vanished.**

 **A few days after the fight the aliens were contacted by Kerrichiro "Chimera animals are attacking the city, hundreds of them. Pai turned to the others "its time, everyone" he said looking at the stars, which they all copied in doing. "Its time for the final battle, the battle which will decide it all" said Akiko.**

 **Thats all for now folks. Tune in next time and plz check out my other stories and don't forget to review. XXX Sparky**


	10. Chapter 10 Final Battle part 1

**Hey guys, im sorry for not updating in months. The truth, I lost interest in this story and was stuck on how to end it. This is the end of my real family, I might do a sequel but only if people want one . Leave it in your reviews and what you want it to be about. Im updating all of my storys today so keep an eye out for them. Thanks for all the support for this story, and now after all this time I give you part one of the final. Im going to do the disclaimer this time. I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew power or any of the characters only this story and my OC.**

 **Normal POV**

 **It was chaos. Buildings were damaged, large gaps in the streets and roads and full of Chimera animals and screams. The mews were already at the scene, destroying every one of them they could find. Sadly this had little affect because when one was destroyed, five more took its place.**

 **The cyniclons soon got caught up in the battles and fought alonside them. Zakuro and mint, Pudding and Taruto, Lettuce and Pai and Akiko and Kisshu all fighting in pairs to try and decrease the numbers. "This is getting us nowhere" said Pai as he electricuted Chimera after Chimera.**

 **"Agreed, we need to find Deep Blue. Once he's defeated the Chimera animals will dissappear" said Kisshu as he cut a tentacle of one that was about to grab him. Suddenly a large beam of blue light shot into the sky. 'We found him' they all thought and as fast as they could they made there way to where the light came from.**

 **The light was coming from the plaza, it held similar destruction like the rest of town. Standing there was a cyniclon. He wore the same attire of the Blue Knight the only differences was that his hair was pitch black and his eyes while looking calm held anger and malice. He looked at the group and did the last thing they would expect, laughed. A spine chilling, insane laugh and than spoke "So you've come to defeat me?"**

 **"Yes we have, Deep Blue" said Kisshu as the battle begune.**

 **Cliffy, Stay tuned to find out what happens to our heroes in the next update, which will tomorrow. R &R XXX Sparky**


	11. Chapter 11 Final battle part 2

**Hey, readers I know this story has been neglected but with my other storys, tests, homework there's been no time for me to do anything and im ashamed to say I forgot about this story. Please Read and Review if you like and I truly apologise. Thank you all for your support and I give you the second part in the final Pudding plz do the disclaimer.**

 **Pudding:Sparky doesn't own Tmm or any of the characters used except her OC.**

 **Me: Enjoy**

 **Normal POV**

 **Chaos. The only word that could possibly describe this battle. A large fortress had appeared, the mews and Pai and Taruto lay passed out on the ground with Akiko and Kisshu barely coping. They stormed into the fortress and faced Deep Blue who had merged with his human part, Aoyama and had become stronger. "Well looks like you made it after all, your going to regret that." Said Deep Blue, grinning like he was auditioning for the Joker and knew he'd get the part.**

 **"The only thing we'll regret is not getting rid of you sooner" yelled Kisshu as he charged at Deep Blue, sai in hand. However even before he did so he knew it was a lost cause, the sword over powered him and he was flung backwards bleeding heavily.**

 **Kisshu's POV**

 **It was all a blur, one minute I was fighting Deep Blue and now im on the ground. Akiko, shes crying but why? I'll find out who it is and destroy them because you don't make Aki cry. I tried to get up and comfort her but a white hot pain from my stomach stops me, its a sea of crimson. It all clicks, I got hurt. I made Aki cry, I look at her soft blue eyes that shine like diamonds and I reach up to kiss her but than it all fades to black. I say the only thing I could "I love you".**

 **That's all for now folks, I promise not to make you guys wait so long for an update. Hope you enjoyed this and my other storys. XXX Sparky out.**


	12. Chapter 12 Final battle part 3

**Hey readers, its update time. Thank you all for your support and love with this story, it was my first one and I still can't believe how much it was loved. This is the final chapter is the actual final chapter to my Real Family. Im thinking of a sequel so if anyone wants one please let me know. Please R &R and Fav/Follow, Mini mew please do the disclaimer. **

**Mini Mew: Sparky doesn't own TMM or any of the characters used except her OC. If you like Creepypasta please check out her other account called SparkyPsychoblaze where a tmm and CP crossover is being written.**

 **Me: Its a joint account with my friend/sister Psychonueric. Anyway please enjoy**

 _Akiko's POV_

 _Kisshu's gone...I felt tear after tear fall as this fact sunk in. I layed his lifeless body on the ground and stood up to face the one who'd done it. Slowly getting up, grabbing my sai's "you shouldn't have done that". "Why because now you hve no one to hide behind" he said in a mocking way that made me want to punch out his teeth "no-" holds up my wepeons and looked him dead in the eye "because now I have nothing to fear". Than we charged._

 _Normal POV_

 _The battles raged on even though it was mostly Deep Blue attacking and Akiko doging though she did manage to puch his nose and break it. However she was getting tired and she knew she had to hit him with something hard or she'd lose as the despite her strength his large amount of power put her at a disadvantage. She was suddenly backed against a corner using her sais as a sheild when she saw Kisshu. Anger and saddness exploded inside her mind and she felt power rushing through her veins as memory after memory flooded her mind._

 _She started to glow, the mews outside joining hands together as they made there silent wish 'Aki, take our strenght and save our home'. She felt there power and lookwd at Deep Blue with new determination and crossed her sais charging the new power she had "Ribbon Friendship Crash!" he was blown back as all the energy hit him full on leaving a wet blue coat. He was gone._

 _Akiko ran to Kisshu and saw to her relief he was breathing but I was slower than a snail. Grabbing his shoulders and kissing him she gave all her remaining power to his heart. He began to stir as she passed out from exhaustion._

 _Kisshu's POV_

 _I held my sleepy kitten. Pai will kill her later and lecture her on recklessness but for now I was happy to have her in my arms alive. The mew aqua cobtained in Deep Blue restored the damage outside and to our friends. I took a bit and healed Aki, she woke up locking her aqua pools onto my fiery amber "Its over, you did it" I said kissing her and smiling as I imagined the future now our home would be restored and we'd finally be together. "I love you kitty" I said "I love you two"._

 **Its over indeed. There may be a sequel but im not sure yet. I hope you all enjoyed my story I had fun writing it. XXX Sparky**


End file.
